Illusion
by Blue 1ce
Summary: Quatre's life was happy and contented, until his father appeared one day and captured him back. How will the others react?Will they be able to save him before it's too late?
1. Illusion

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and other things related to it are not mine, now or later. 

However, the story is mine, the plot is mine, but _I__Quatre__I_is not mine!!!!!!

Dedication: This is for every reader who has made comments to my story. I am deeply grateful and I've decided to continue this story. Hope all of you can continue to read my fic.  

HELP: Teach me how to post my italic words!!!!!!

Chapter 1 –Illusion by Blue Ice 

_IIn Quatre's mansion. . . __I_

The five pilots had been living in Quatre's mansion after the war ended, as they had nowhere to go, so Quatre accepted them readily. This morning, at eight, the usual yawning of Duo could be heard, as well as Wufei cursing under his breath, and a grumpy Heero. They sat around the dinning table and Trowa remained silent, slightly amused by Quatre, who was wearing a pink apron, with sunflowers printed on it, as he was preparing breakfast for them. _I__Quatre looked so kawaii with his apron. ^^ __I___

  He then proceeded to lay their breakfast on the table, the others went forward to help as well. Duo, with his nonsense, began blubbering at how wonderful Quatre's breakfast was and he was so starved after last night. . . you know what. . . with Heero. 

  At the mentioning of last night, Heero banged Duo on the head with whatever thing he could find and spoke in his monotonous tone," Omae o korosu, maybe I should ask Dr.J to train you" 

"Hey, you monkey! You are the one who came up with this idea. You are the  _I__aggressor__I_ and I am the poor _I__victim__I_rabbit that was going to be eaten up by you tonight," rebutted Duo.  

Heero gave his famous death stare TM, then everyone busted into laughter. It was a rare treat seeing Trowa laugh and even Wufei broke into a slight grin. The pilots were beginning to open themselves up and learn to live together. This was not part of Heero's training, nor was Trowa's, but they were learning. 

Only Quatre seemed a bit restless these days. The other pilots could not understand the reasons, but they did not want to intrude into Quatre's privacy, especially when he had his trillion-dollars WEI to manage. But Quatre was worrying the pilots more and more. He even looked a bit pale to Duo in the morning. It's like he was sick, but Quatre always brushed him off as sensitive. Even Wufei commented that he seemed to be. . . not there. . . when you talk to him sometimes.

  "Kat, all you alright?" Duo questioned when he realized that Quatre was pouring orange juice for them but he was like staring into outer space. The cup was filled to the brim and overflowed to the sides but Quatre appeared to be in some deep thoughts that he did not realize it. "Train. . . you. . . ,"Quatre whispered after hearing Heero's words. The phrase was repeated over and over again in his letter. The one they called _I__Master Winner__I_

_I__~~~flashback~~~__I___

Quatre received a brown letter, with no stamp and simply his name on it. He opened it and to his shock it wrote: Quatre, my son, have you forgotten me? How I missed you during these years, but I could not. I must remain dead, but now, I will come to you and we will be reunion. Quatre, I know you have be a little naughty, it's time I need to _Itrain you.__I._Yours lovingly, Dad. "

He could only stared at the letter in horror as he remembered his childhood under Dad's control. He could never go out and play with the children outside or go to normal school like others used to. He was forbidden to take to the servants and chefs. If he misbehaved or voided his rules, Father would chain Quatre on the wall and beat him up, leaving him in bruises and injuries and he was locked in his room for months, until his injuries are better. Nobody was supposed to visit him, except for the doctor, who checked on him everyday and the servant who sent him some food.

_I__~~~flashback end~~~__I___

"No, please don't" Quatre screamed in agony as dropped the orange juice, splitting the orange juice everywhere as he fell to the ground, with his hand holding his head. The others were stunned and Trowa rushed forward to assist Quatre. Quatre was crying and repeated," No, no, let me go…"

It was clear that Quatre was traumatized by something he recalled. The other pilots had noticed too, he was not quite himself these days.

"Hush, hush, Quatre, everything is alright, nobody is going to harm you…" Trowa began to calm Quatre down. Quatre was taking it very badly. He was crying his heart out and cried out a few sentences that made no sense to the rest except for Quatre. Trowa continued to stroke Quatre's head in his attempt to calm him down, Quatre's crying turned to small sobs gradually," Trowa, it was so terrible. I don't want to be locked up again. . . please. . . save me "

Trowa watched in fright as Quatre's eye rolled back and he slumped into Trowa's arm, unconscious.

 "Let me, I will take care of him" Trowa spoke when the rest rushed forward to and carried Quatre into his room.  The others were shocked by Quatre and wondered what had happened that caused him to be so disturbed.

Chapter 1 end.

Please review. This is my first fan-fic. 


	2. Disappearance

Illusion--- by Blue 1ce Chapter 2----Disappearance  
  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and everything else that goes along with it are not mine. Not now, never in the future also. However, the story is mine. That's the best thing about it.  
  
Dedication: This chapter is specially for Bright-Anarchy for her most beneficial comments, as well as for both MissyIrene and Misura for their most appreciated encouragement. And many, many others who pointed out my tenses, grammar errors. I am deeply grateful. This chapter had been edited. I tried my best to correct the errors and added more information in it. Hope all of you will like it.  
  
IQuatre's roomI  
  
IAfternoonI "Pss.can I come in." Duo questioned, he was standing outside the half- closed door, with his head sticking into the overly-decorated room. He was obviously worried about Quatre.  
  
"No problem," Trowa whispered and signaled for Duo to come in, along with Heero and Wufei right behind. The room was Quatre and Trowa, and Quatre wanted it to be nice as it would be their love nest.  
  
Heero went in and straight to Quatre's bed. He had a glance at Quatre. He was laid on the enormous bed which made him seemed more fragile. He was very pale and he was still unconscious. However, beads of cold sweats were forming on his head, showed that he was restless and still affected by the breakdown this morning.  
  
This is bad. He will not have enough rest, Heero thought. With much consideration, he pulled out a needle and injected some drugs to ensure that he remained asleep throughout the night.  
  
"Hey! Stop giving him drugs, Heero, he would be addicted to it one day and I shall hold you to be responsible if he does." Duo was nearly shouting.  
  
This annoyed Trowa, who just told him to keep quiet. He was the one most- worried about Quatre's condition. Quatre must be hiding something from them. Something big and serious.  
  
"That's it, out you go," commanded Trowa. "Quatre needs rest and you are obviously depriving him of his much needed rest."  
  
"Calm down, Trowa," Wufei finally couldn't stand this situation and voiced out. "We came to discussed about Quatre's. . . err. . . abnormal behavior this morning."  
  
The rest immediately fell silent and listened to him. Heero suggested that they should search Quatre's room for any clues about what's going on with him, for he might be keeping a lot of things from them. Since Quatre had been drugged, they could search every corner without waking Quatre up.  
  
Heero was not called the prefect soldier for nothing. After the detailed search at every cabinet and shelves, he found a secret cabinet below the top one in the bathroom. It was well-hidden, showed us that Quatre did not want them to discover whatever that is inside. At first, he was confused whether to tell his fellow comrades about it. IThis is Quatre's private life, we shouldn't be intruding his secrets like thisI, he thought. However, he decided to break this news to them. IIt's for your own good, Quatre.I  
  
They spent a few moments to open that cabinet and they were more than shocked to see the things inside.  
  
"What are these?" Duo was frightened as he held four bottles of medicine on his hands.  
  
"Only Quatre knows," Wufei spoke, still exploring the contents inside. He was obviously shaken by the contents inside. There were some letters and more bottles of medicine.  
  
Heero opened up the letter and it wrote: "Dear Quatre, you will never guess that Father is still alive, right? I must escape now, as I am now an escaped convict of the OZ. They will capture me if they knew that I am still alive. Luckily, I still have many zeros in my secret bank to last me a few lifetimes. If OZ perished, I will use this money to do my business again and I shall take revenge on those who betrayed me. I will come back to you, Quatre, to train you as my rightful successor. Dad"  
  
Heero was taken aback by this letter and there were other letters harsher that that one. All talked about revenge and who he would revenge on and train Quatre.  
  
The others were confused at these letters, however, they knew one thing: Quatre's father was still alive and he was going to hurt Quatre.  
  
Just as they were deciding on how to protect Quatre, Heero received an e- mail for Dr. J, which could only mean one thing: mission.  
  
Hurriedly, they put the letters back in place and rushed out of the bedroom, each one lost in his own thoughts.  
  
Great, that's just what we needed at this critical moment, Wufei thought and muttered curses under his breath," Injustice"  
  
The mission was for all five of the pilots, but since Quatre was drugged, the rest must go, or else the mission might fail.  
  
"This is a very important mission.," Heero began to explain details of the mission. He was worried about Quatre and at the same time, feared that the pilots would be distracted and foiled this mission.  
  
This was quite a suicidal mission and they would come back in the morning.  
  
All were concerned about Quatre as he was still very sick and unstable, but they thought that since they would come back before Quatre wakes up, it should be fine.  
  
God, please let Quatre be alright, Duo prayed and took one last look at Quatre before leaving the room.  
  
Throughout the night, they spent hours battling the mobile dolls from another group called the Hunters. They emerged as the most ferocious group in the space, trying to conquer Earth, however their plans were spoilt by the pilots. The pilots had a hard time, even Heero. This was partially because they were a little distracted and Heero couldn't concentrate on his zero system. Trowa sustained the most injuries as his Gundam ran out of bullets first. The rest was not much better. They had cuts and bruises at the end of the day.  
  
They returned to the mansion shortly before dawn.  
  
" This mission is killing me," Duo complained and yawned as they entered the room.  
  
Though tired, they decided to check on Quatre. They went into Quatre's room and gasped. It was very messy on Quatre's bed, blankets were overthrown and pillows were tossed to the corner of the room. There was no sight of Quatre everywhere.  
  
"This is impossible. Quatre must be still unconscious. Even if he wakes up, the drug would have drained his energy. He would not have the energy to walk around the whole house," Heero stated, as the others searched the whole house for him.  
  
"Quatre, wherever you are. Please come out," Trowa shouted with despair. The others were as hopeless as Trowa.  
  
There is only one explanation to it: Quatre was being abducted while unconscious and the mastermind might be his father. Heero was trying to get the full picture of this incident.  
  
Now there is one thing they feared most: How would Quatre's father ItrainI Quatre and what if Quatre could not go without his medicine. Will he be abused or hurt?  
  
Most importantly, where is Quatre now?  
  
Blue 1ce: Please review. I would like to hear about your comments and how do you want this story to go. The answers might be revealed soon. 


	3. Confusion

Illusion-Chapter 3 by Blue 1ce  
  
Hi, all readers out there. Thank you for your patience, the third chapter is finally out! I have thought of the plot for a long time already and I think I know what to do from now on. Lastly, I hope all of you can enjoy this story, especially those who reviewed on my story. I had indeed learnt a lot from you.  
  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and Quatre and everything to do with them are not mine. Luckily, this story is mine.  
  
Illusion-Chapter 3  
  
Confusion  
  
Quatre opened his eyes slightly to realize that the morning rays had been shinning into his eyes. He shut his eyes again and felt every part of his body. He was aching all over and a serious headache. After some time, Quatre slowly opened his eyes and looked around. The room was spinning badly and he realized that it was not his room. Immediately, he tried to recall what had happened.  
  
He remembered Dad came in through the windows and shook him roughly awake. After a minute, Quatre slowly opened his eyes and was shocked to see Dad that he tried to retreat to the end of the bed. Then, he felt as if all the energy had been drained out and he could not move an inch. Dad covered his mouth and signaled for him to keep quiet. When he made sure that Quatre was too tired to talk, he packed some of Quatre's clothes and searched the room to see if he had left something behind. Quatre could only laid in bed while he ransacked the room. He was feeling very exhausted and confused at his Dad's action. After zipping his bag, he turned to Quatre and removed his blankets to carry him. Before Quatre registered what was happening, he was in the arms of his father.  
  
"Father, don't," Quatre's voice was barely above a whisper and he blanked out before he even finished the sentence.  
  
Somehow, Quatre's father managed to get them out of Quatre's mansion. He was carried the unconscious Quatre with two arms and strapped his bag over his shoulder. After he passed the gate, he made his way to his van across the street and opened the back door to lay Quatre in, and he made his way to the driver's seat and drive away.  
  
Quatre stop recalling as his headache got worse and he looked around the room he was in. It was an old and dusty room with two broken windows near the wooden door. It looked as if no one had lived in it for years and he might be in the forest as he could hear the birds chirping. Quatre was lying on a bed, not as big as his own, however surprisingly, it was quite comfortable. His clothes had changed from his pajamas to a white long- sleeved shirt and black long pants. He wondered who changed his clothes. After some consideration, he decided to explore more of this house as there was no sight of his father anywhere.  
  
It was a terrible mistake, for when he put he weight on his legs, he staggered to stand up and cling on to the poles of his bed for support. While doing so, he knocked over a glass cup and it shuttered with a loud noise.  
  
Quatre was not prepared for this and felt slightly overwhelmed by all these. He still could not think properly and was suffering from dizziness and fatigue.  
  
At this instant, he heard the door creaked slightly and saw the turning of door knob. The door was opened wide in a second and Quatre saw his father appeared at the doorway. He showed concern and rushed over to Quatre's side to make sure that he was alright.  
  
Quatre was unsure of how to react when his father checked him all over. He wanted to enjoy this fatherly love after so many years and he felt a sharp pain at his right arm. Quatre was startled when his father inserted a needle into his vein when he was not on guard.  
  
"Why, father," Quatre spoke with melancholy and took a last look at his father before he collapsed into darkness.  
  
Chapter 3 end.  
  
Blue 1ce: Please review and tell me how am I doing. I need some encouragements to keep me moving. 


	4. Fear

Illusion-Chapter 4 by Blue 1ce  
  
Hello, there! Actually, I found out that only two readers bother to review my chapter 3. Quite sad, right? I was so depressed that I could not come up with some ideas to continue. However, after some thoughts, I decided to try to do better, hoping that more will read and review. I read this chapter again and again, hopes that all readers out there will be satisfied with this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and Quatre and everything to do with them are not mine. Luckily, this story is mine.  
Illusion Chapter 4  
  
Fear  
  
Quatre opened his eyes slowly, trying to adjust to the new environment. He was disappointed with his father. He thought he could trust him and his father would in turn take care of him. He might introduce his father to Heero and the rest. But now.  
  
He realized that he was chained up on the bed, his hands tied together with a metal chain and along with his legs. He felt that it was totally unnecessary, for he was too weak to escape. He felt so exhausted and closed his eyes wishing that he could just fall asleep and woke up back in his room, however, he knew it was impossible.  
  
"Quatre, my precious child. I see that you had grown.," the voice, so deprived of warm and concern, only decorated with coldness, boomed as Quatre's father (I just call him Steve from now, forgotten his real name).  
  
He walked slowly towards Quatre as Quatre struggled to break free from the chains that held him. Fear entered his body like torments of waves and he could no longer stand the idea of Steve going nearer and touched him. like before, when he forced Quatre to have sex with him. He screamed, blood curdling cries for mercy as he struggled to detach himself from the chains and from Steve's grip. Draining off his energy, Quatre did not care, all he wanted was for all these to stop, for all these to end. Tears rolled down his pale cheeks as Steve began to strip his clothes one by one, starting from the shirt. He stopped struggling, instead more tears rolled down his cheeks as he surrendered himself in resignation. He could never escape from this beast. "Why don't you let me die?" he cried in despair, as Steve began to unzip his pants, and tear open his pants. He felt so helpless that maybe death would be a relief for him.  
  
Steve was almost done when he snarled," How could I just let you die. You're so beautiful, like a piece of art masterpiece. So pure and so innocent. It would be a waste if you die." Quatre felt so weak and Steve's words were not fully registered in his mind anymore. He just wanted to sleep. The image of Steve on top of his half-naked body was getting fainter and fainter.  
  
Steve planted his first kiss on Quatre's tear-stained cheek and proceeded to use his finger and move along Quatre's bare pale skin.  
  
While he was engrossed in his sickly act, he failed to realize that someone was looking at them. Not one, but three. And they were burning with rage..  
  
Chapter 4 end.  
  
Please review and give me your support. Sorry if this chapter is short. I need to go for my dinner. 


	5. Horror

Illusion Chapter 5 by Blue 1ce  
  
It's me again. I was quite disappointed that few bother to review my chapter 4. Perhaps some of you can give me some advices to write better fics. Anyway, chapter 5 is out, and the plot darkens and I'm afraid that Quatre is going to suffer more. Haha, evil me....  
  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and Quatre and everything to do with them are not mine. Luckily, this story is mine.  
  
Illusion Chapter 5 Horror  
  
The three stared, with eyes wide open, and they were unable to contain their anger anymore. Wufei thought Quatre should not be enduring these tortures and abuse by Steve. He was so innocent. On the other hand, Quatre never talk much about his family background, perhaps he did not want to remind himself of his dark childhood.  
  
"Wu-man, don't stop me, I'm going to hack this beast into piece, how could this bastard treat Quatre like that, it was inhuman!," Duo was nearly in tears as he watched Quatre screamed and cried, yet he was helpless here to do anything.  
  
"Heero, are you going to watch like that? I think we need to barge inside," even Wufei could not contain his frustrations anymore. It was driving him crazy to watch his little brother being sexually abuse by his own father.  
  
"Please, I understand your feelings, but we need answers about Steve and Quatre, please wait first while we analyze the situation. Quatre is under his control and we do not know if he had any dangerous weapons. By acting recklessly, we would be endangering Quatre's life," Heero tried to calm his fellow comrades. In his mind, he was already thinking of the thousand and one ways to kill Steve.  
  
Wufei realized that Heero said "Please", which means that he was quite desperate already and Quatre was very important to him. He understood and kept his mouth shut while his fist was clenched until his knuckles were white.  
  
"By the way, where's Trowa," Duo piped up, noticing Trowa's disappearances.  
  
"Oh no, he might have went alone to take action while we are not on guard,"  
  
"Wu-man, I hope you are wrong. He could mess up the whole thing,"  
  
"Shut up, Maxwell, Chang!, I see him," Heero spoke as they saw the silhouette of Trowa with a metal bar in one hand. Trowa's eyes were cold, yet burning with fury, as he approached Steve, who was too engrossed licking Quatre's face to notice him.  
  
Quatre was on the verge of unconsciousness, but his tears still flow fast and free down his stained cheeks. His wrists were bleeding due to the struggles earlier on and he also suffered a head wound, possibly a concussion. Trowa suspected that he was hurt during the abduct, and there might be internal injuries.  
  
Quatre was lying on the bed, with his shirt and pants off now, while Steve proceeded to use a razor and brushed it slightly across Quatre's arm, a thin trail of red line was formed. When Quatre did not whimper nor scream, he added more lines on Quatre's shoulder, arms and back.  
  
He did not have the chance to cut Quatre's body as Trowa used the metal bar and hit with full force on Steve's back. He screamed in pain and removed himself from Quatre's damaged body.  
  
"You bastard. I shall kill you and make you pay for everything you've done to Quatre just now," Trowa growled, totally losing control and he hit Steve hard with every force.  
  
The rest knew that, at this rate, Steve might be killed by Trowa and they would not be able to obtain the information. They rushed in after Heero's command and Wufei tried to tie Steve up with a rope, while Heero went to Trowa and held him with full strength. Trowa tussled to be free of Heero's grasp, but Heero continued to hold him tight.  
  
"Heero, let go of me." It was a command, not a request as Trowa fought to be free.  
  
"This son of a bitch had brutally raped Quatre. I shall kill him for Quatre...,"he screamed.  
  
"Trowa, I know how you feel. We also wanted to kill Steve as a punishment, but this isn't the time. Trowa, please control yourself." Heero stated.  
  
Trowa listened to Heero's logic and began to calm down slightly, while his hatred eyes were still fixed on Steve.  
  
"Quatre, are you alright? Don't scare me, buddy. Wake up...," Duo's panicked voice caught their attention.  
  
The others immediately rushed to Quatre's side, especially Trowa, who hurried there and held Quatre's bruised face with caution. Duo managed to free one of Quatre's chained wrist, but his weapon snapped after that.  
  
"Stand clear." One command from Heero and the rest moved away from Quatre and watched as Heero took out his gun and fired at the chains. It snapped into two and Wufei went up to free Quatre's bleeding hand.  
  
"Quatre, wake up. I know you are very strong-willed. We had come for you. Please, Quatre," Duo begged, but Quatre's eyes remained closed.  
  
"We must leave this place and seek treatment for Quatre," Wufei stated and handed Trowa a blanket to wrap Quatre up.  
  
Trowa took the blanket and lifted Quatre's limp body to place him on the blanket. He did not stir even when Trowa wrapped the blanket around his broken body. The bruises and injured began to show and Quatre's face was paler than before. Worry was shown on Trowa and he carried Quatre on his arms and laid Quatre's face on his chest.  
  
They walked single-filed along a trail that led them out of the forest. Throughout the journey, nobody said anything. Even the big-mouthed Duo kept quite, each one lost in his own thoughts.  
  
Chapter 5 end.  
  
Want to know what happens next? Or are you interested in my fic? If YES, then press the box 'Review' below! 


	6. Illness

Illusion-Part 6 By Blue 1ce  
  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and Quatre and everything to do with them are not mine. Luckily, this story is mine.  
  
I need a favor from all of the readers out there. I had tried in vain to post my font as italic, and in bold as well. It is making me very frustrated and if someone out there is willing to assist me in one way or another, I will be eternally grateful.  
  
Illusion Chapter 6 The illness  
  
"Heero, can you drive faster?" Duo voiced out.  
  
A few minutes ago, they were trekking through the jungle with Quatre, bundled up in blankets, and carried by Trowa. At the end of jungle trail, the pilots boarded a white van that they used when they arrived. As usual, the number plate was gone, typical of Heero.  
  
Heero took the driver seat and the rest moved quickly, with Wufei at the front seat and the rest behind. Before Wufei could tighten his seat belt, a screeching sounds rang through the jungle and they took off.  
  
Usually, if Heero drove like this, Duo would be cursing under his breath and prevented him from going near the keys. But today was different. Their buddy's life was at risk. Quatre was placed between Trowa and Duo and his condition was definitely getting worse and worse.  
  
Duo realized that Quatre had been burning up gradually and showing signs of cough, and he did not have any knowledge what to do. While he was feeling frustrated and at a loss, a voice spoke up.  
  
"Use a cold towel and put on his forehead." Duo turned and was surprised that it was Wufei. He was always like living in his world of justice and did not care about others to Duo, and to think he actually came up with a suggestion.  
  
In his anxiety, Duo quickly took a towel, wet it and squeeze the towel dry, then proceeded to put it onto Quatre's burning forehead.  
  
"Who taught you all this?" Duo questioned.  
  
"My wife"  
  
This time Duo did not make any comments as everyone knew that his wife died while trying to save him, the last descendants of their clan. Wufei loved his wife more than anyone else in the world, her death devastated him very greatly and also motivated him to fight for justice with nataku.  
  
"Trowa, call Sally. Tell her to meet us at Quatre's mansion, and bring the necessary things along. We might need her skills as a physician to save Quatre." Heero commanded.  
  
With a nod, Trowa took out his laptop and trace Sally, for she could be anywhere. But Trowa was determined to bring her back, for she was the only one they could trust after the war.  
  
"This is Sally here", a videophone appeared, with Sally's face plastered on the screen.  
  
"Oh, it's Towa, I was indeed astounded to see you. What bought you here?"  
  
"It's Quatre. He is captured, possibly being raped and suffered a concussion." Trowa responded.  
  
"Quick, tell me about his condition now."  
  
"He has been unconscious since we found him and he has a high fever, cough, and chills and perhaps some more injuries, but I cannot be sure until we examine him." Trowa answered.  
  
"I get the picture. I will be arriving shortly. In the meantime, I want all of you to keep a close watch on Quatre and inform him if his condition turned worse. And if he really wakes up, though I doubt that, try to keep him on the bed, for he may be metally unstable after the incident." Sally spoke, her face filled with worry.  
  
"We are here." Heero's voiced out.  
  
Chapter 6 end. 


	7. Devastation

Illusion-Part 7 By Blue 1ce  
  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and Quatre and everything to do with them are not mine. Luckily, this story is mine.  
  
I need a favor from all of the readers out there. I had tried in vain to post my font as italic, and in bold as well. It is making me very frustrated and if someone out there is willing to assist me in one way or another, I will be eternally grateful.  
  
Illusion Chapter 7  
  
Devastation  
  
The mansion stood grand and mighty in front of the five pilots. But the pilots would not expect servants or butler to come and greet them as Quatre dismissed all of them. At first, Duo thought it was a crazy thing to do, for who would do the cleaning and tidying up of this huge mansion, but Quatre merely replied that he did not want their lives to be disturb by anyone, especially with their abnormal relationships. But they finally reached an agreement that some cleaners would come every week at a particular time to clean their mansion. The main reason behind it was because Duo always created a mess of this mansion like his energy never runs out.  
  
With a push, the grand door opened, and with Heero leading the way, the rest followed, and Trowa carried Quatre in his arms.  
  
"Place him on the bed," commanded Heero. "And do as Sally instructed." He looked around, and noticed Wufei missing.  
  
"Where is 05?"  
  
"I think he is waiting for Sally downstairs, for he is worried that she might lost her way." Duo replied. It was not surprising that Wufei would do such a thing because the first time they landed on Earth, they had a hard time searching for the mansion as it was simply too huge. Trowa even commented that it had defined the laws of physics yet managed to stand stable and strong. An amazing infrastructure which lived up to the Winner's name.  
  
"Heero, he is burning up at 105o F. He was not so bad when we first found him," Trowa commented.  
  
It was driving Heero nuts trying to cope with the situation, for he never encounters this type of situation before. In fact, he rarely, if not never, gets sick.  
  
"Sally's here," Wufei's voiced echoed throughout the main hall.  
  
"Boys," she said as soon as she entered Quatre's room, "I wanted to make this request that all of you leaves this room first so that I can examine Quatre. You will be a hindrance if you stayed here. I promise that I will diagnose Quatre's illness with all my possible ability and tell you nothing but the truth."  
  
Heero nodded and took the cue, stood up and left the room first. He knew that as worried as he may be, he would only cause more damage if he stayed on. The others followed as well, with Duo taking one more glance at the feverish Quatre before being dragged out by Heero.  
  
Fifteen minutes passed, yet it seemed like a long time to the four pilots. Heero remained expressionless and leaning against the wall. Wufei was meditating to keep his anxiety down, while Trowa was resting on the sofa. Duo was completely restless and paced up and down the passage way.  
  
"Duo, can you stop pacing up and down, it is irritating," Wufei stated.  
  
Just as he was about to argue back, Sally appeared from Quatre' bedroom, she was frowning with worry and holding a data record of Quatre.  
  
"I afraid to tell you that I have some bad news. I suspect that he might be down with legionellosis.  
  
"What? What is leg.ion..?" Duo uttered.  
  
"It's pronounced as [lee-juh-nel-OH-sis], caused by Legionella pneumophilia, a bacterium. Legionellosis is a lung infection that can be mild or severe enough to cause death. In its mild form, it is called Pontiac fever. The more severe form of infection, a type of pneumonia, is called Legionnaires' disease. Legionnaires' disease got its name in 1976 when an outbreak of pneumonia occurred in people attending an American Legion convention in Philadelphia.Cases of legionellosis have been identified throughout the United States and in several other countries. The disease likely occurs worldwide."  
  
"But how he got it?"  
  
"Legionella bacteria are widespread in natural, industrial, and recreational water sources in the environment. The bacteria live best in warm, stagnant water. They have been found in creeks and ponds, hot and cold water taps, hot water tanks, and water in cooling towers and condensers of large air-conditioning systems. I suspect that he might have inhale aerosols (water mist) that carry Legionella bacteria, or drank water infested with this bacteria."  
  
"Are we infected as well?" Heero asked. It would be terrible if all pilots are out of commission for if any mission was assigned to them, they would be pretty useless, and Dr. J would be particularly unpleased.  
  
"No, I do not think so. This disease is not contagious. Legionellosis is not spread from infected persons to uninfected persons."  
  
Sally continued, "There's one thing I am worried. Persons with Legionnaires' disease are generally much sicker. They usually have fever, chills, and a cough, which might be dry or might produce sputum. Some persons also have muscle aches, headache, tiredness, loss of appetite, and, occasionally, diarrhea. Temperatures often reach 102oF-105o F, and chest x- rays often show signs of pneumonia."  
  
"I must run the blood several types of tests. These include: detecting Legionella bacteria in sputum, finding evidence of Legionella in body fluids, or finding Legionella antibodies in the blood after illness begins to confirm my suspicion."  
  
"Here comes the bad news." Sally pronounced. The four pilots braced themselves for the news.  
  
"The main complication is respiratory failure requiring use of a respirator. If that happens to Quatre, I will have to send him to the hospital, because the condition is very serious. But before this happens, I hope Quatre can get treated here, as I see that you have adequate medical supply and equipment."  
  
"But I must warn you something. Multiple organ failure and shock can lead to death. The overall death rate for those with legionellosis who develop pneumonia is about 15%."  
  
15%  
  
"The rate is higher for person with underlying diseases." continued Sally.  
  
The pilots stood rooted to the ground, as they remembered the bottles of medicine found earlier in Quatre's room. Only one word can describe them: devastation.  
  
Chapter 7 end. 


	8. Decision

I had decided to complete the story, so go ahead and flame me if you want. The reason why I changed my mind (I wanted to remove the story unfinished in the beginning) is because someone told me the importance of responsibility. Even if there is only one person who is willing to read my fanfic, I will still finish it for that person. Lastly, if you want to flame me, please do not use those uncivilized words. Hope you will enjoy my fanfic.  
  
Blue1ce 


End file.
